


Dinner in the emiya household

by sunflowershipping



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Other, Yan just loves his prince, Yan just teasing lanling, Yan low key doesn’t like kiritsugu and is watching him like a hawk when kiritsugu is around lanling, just yan and lanling fluff with shiro cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: Yan, lanling, kiritsugu and shiro just having dinner after kiritsugu summons lanling with yan being soft around lanling.
Kudos: 6





	Dinner in the emiya household

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/gifts).



> This takes place in Mokyo’s Kairos fanfic/universe. So go give her all the love that she deserves because kairos is amazing.
> 
> Changgong is the true name of lanling wang.

Yan qing watched as his master Shiro made dinner for himself, the prince of lanling Gao Changgong and shiro’s dad kiritsugu. To say that Yan was not suspicion of kiritsugu was an understatement, Yan basically told kiritsugu after he summoned Changgong and after Yan hugged Changgong when he was reunited with his prince that he was watching Kiritsugu like a hawk and that if he made Changgong be forced to drink poison that Yan would kill him in cold blood.

Yan watched as kiritsugu flipped threw a magazine on the table while turning his head over to shiro.

“Shiro, is dinner done yet?” Asked kiritsugu as he got out a cigarette ready to light in the house.

“I’m almost done dad. How about you go smoke outside like a normal person and not in the living room while I’m trying to eat.” Said shiro as he made a shoo motion with his hand from the kitchen to make kiritsugu go outside.

“Shiro is right master. It’s better for you to smoke outside so that the food doesn’t smell like cigarettes before we eat.” Said Changgong as he came into the living room after having a shower.

Changgong was wearing a light purple robe with a towel around his neck to keep his long hair from sticking to his neck after he got out of the shower while holding a purple ribbon in his hand.

Yan watched as Changgong walking over to the small table in the living room where he and kiritsugu were and sat down next to him.

“How was your bath Changgong?” Asked Yan as he put an arm around Changgong with a grin on his face. “Was it like the baths like Chaldea?”

“Yes, but more relaxing for obvious reasons Yan.” Said Changgong as he held out a purple ribbon to Yan. “Can you tie my hair up please?”

Hearing that, yan swiftly put Changgong in his lap and took the purple ribbon and started tying Changgong’s hair in a ponytail.

“Here.” said shiro as he started placing food on the table as Yan finished tying Changgong’s hair in a ponytail.

“Thanks Shiro!” Said Yan as Changgong started eating the food after shiro sat down next to kiritsugu.

“Hey Shiro. If you want, I can help you cook dinner one of these days.” Said Changgong as Yan put an arm around his waist to keep him in his lap.

Yan just smiled as Changgong just gave him a look that said ‘not now Yan.’ Before leaning his free hand towards the sushi that Shiro made.

“I would like that Changgong. Maybe you can teach me how to cook Chinese food.” Said Shiro as he took kiritsugu’s cigar and just yeeted it to the kitchen prefectly landing the cigar in the sink.

“You should have Changgong cook! He’s really good at cooking back in Chaldea and he would try to teach me but I always end up getting distracted.” Said Yan as he watched as Changgong’s face just a bit red at the small comment.

“Y-yes, I would like that Shiro. And Yan, the only reason that you get distracted is because of you just putting food in my mouth while I’m trying to cook!” Said Changgong as he tried to wiggle out of Yan’s lap but to no avail.

“Yes, that’s the only reason that I get distracted nothing else.” Said Yan with a sly grin on his face as he watches as Changgong’s face gets a little bit more red. Yan wouldn’t mention how he would just kiss Changgong in the kitchen in Chaldea.

“So, what do you think the plan is for dealing with the other servants and masters?” Asked kiritsugu as he drank a bit of his wine.

“How about we just deal with that tomorrow Dad. You just summoned a servant and Changgong is probably tired after walking back to the house.” Said shiro

“I agree with Shiro.” Said Changgong as Yan watched as the redness slowly started to disappear from Changgong’s cheeks.

“Me too. Maybe next time you’ll get your way kiritsugu.” Said Yan as he finished his food and watched as Changgong finished eating.

“Me and Yan are going to go to sleep early. So good night Shiro, Master.” Said Changgong as he got off of Yan’s lap and walked towards the door leading out of the living room.

“Yeah, good night!” Said Yan as he quickly got up and walked with Changgong out of the living room and to their room.


End file.
